My little duelist: Thieves and Ponies
by knightofluna1
Summary: Arturo and his sister Neyla are two skilled duelists with very uncommon decks and even less common powers. As they journey to Academy Island they meet and are taught by the GX group, but as shadows once again fall on the school, it's up to the siblings and their new friends to banish them.
1. Ponies

_**Welcome to the Equestria Duel story.**_

An alarm went off in Arturo's room. he hit the off and got dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans, then went to brush his shoulder length red hair. "I hope Neyla is awake, it's tests today." he muttered.

"I'm up, don't worry big bro." Arturo whipped around to see his sister. She was only a year younger than him and had raven black hair. Neyla was wearing her favorite red hood, blue tube top, and brown short-shorts. "Do you think we'll both get in?" she asked, pulling down her hood.

"Of course. I looked over our decks and I'm sure we'll win and get into Duel Academy." Arturo smiled, "As long as a certain someone doesn't forget to play her Polymerization." he added, ruffling her hair.

"Cut it out!" she laughed. Batting away her brother's hand, she went back to brushing her hair. "What do you think?" she asked as soon as he had left.

A raccoon wearing a blue shirt and holding a golden cane appeared. _"I think you should trust your brother, yourself, and us. You have a Cooper promise we'll do our best out there."_ he said.

"Thanks Sly." Neyla put the brush down and went to the kitchen.

...

That afternoon, the siblings were sitting in the bleachers waiting to be called. _"Arturo Sakyo, please report to Arena 3."_ a com buzzed.

"Wish me luck," the duelist in question said, standing.

"Good luck Arti." Neyla said shyly.

Arturo make his way to the arena. Standing there when he got there he saw a boy about his age standing with his duel disk on. "Nice to meet you. I'm Arturo."

"Collin. The rules are simple. You don't have to beat me to get in. You only have to get me below 5000 points." the boy said in a monotone.

"No prob. I always win."

"Duel!"

 **Arturo:8000**

 **Collin:8000**

"I'll go first." Collin said as he drew. "I play Polymerization to fuse Rescueroid and Ambulanceroid to summon Ambulance Rescueroid(ATK:2300). then I summon Decoyroid(DEF:500). I end my turn."

"Not bad, let's see what I've got. I activate the field spell Canderlot. Now my monsters gain a 200 attack points boost. I summon Spike in attack mode(ATK:1400-1600). Attack with Emerald Embers."

"You have to target my Decoyroid, and when a roid is destroyed, my Ambulance Rescueroid special summons it."

"Then I'll play the quick play spell Return Letter. When Spike has attacked, I can play this and he can attack again." Spike blew his flames and the tiny car exploded. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw. I summon Gyroid(DEF:1000). Ambulance Rescueroid attack his dragon."

"Not so fast, I have a trap. Go Undercover save." A card with Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity popping out of their dragon costume appeared. "Now I can summon Fluttershy(DEF:2000) Rarity(DEF:1000) and Twilight Sparkle(ATK:1500-1700). Now your attack is redirected at one of them, I'll have you go after Fluttershy." the roid stopped and switched to a cowering Fluttershy, "And since she's cuter than a box of kittens, she can negate an attack on herself once per turn." the Ambulance shed a tear and retreated.

"I end my turn."

"My move then. I summon Derpy Hooves(ATK:500-700) and when she's in attack mode, I can destroy one monster on the field. I choose your oversized truck." Derpy stumbled around and smacked into the monster, destroying it. "Spike, barbecue that chopper." Spike exhaled and Gyroid looked burned before exploding. "Now Twilight and Derpy will attack you directly."

 **Collin:8000-5600**

"Derpy switches to defense mode when she attacks(DEF:1500). I end my turn there."

"My move. Since you destroyed one of my roids, I can summon Cyberoid Dragon(ATK:2100). Attack with Strident Zapper!" Cyberoid let loose with it's blast.

"I activate Negate attack."

"I summon a Decoyroid(DEF:500) and end my turn."

...

Up in the teacher stands, Bastion sat admiring the duel happening in Arena 3. "Impressive. This boy holds his monsters in high regard, protecting them at any cost. I can think of a similar duelist from back in my school days." he heard a ring and picked up his phone. "Hello? Oh, Cyrus. Yes, all the participants are getting a chance. Yes, even the ones who show up at the last minute. I remember what happened that first day. I'll do that. Good-bye." he hung up.

...

Back in the arena, Arturo was making his move. "My draw." he looked at the card. _Dark Crystal, all I need is the Empire and I can call Sombra._ "Alright. First I think I'll switch my ponies into attack mode (Fluttershy ATK:1000-1200) (Rarity ATK:600-800) (Derpy ATK:700). I activate Derpy's ability, destroy that Dragon." Derpy stumbled into it and Cyberoid exploded. "Now, Derpy do me a favor and bust that Decoyroid. She switches to defense mode(DEF:1500), Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity, attack him directly." the four lunged at Collin.

 **Collin:5600-300**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"My move. I summon Expressroid(DEF:1600). Now I can add two roids from my graveyard to my hand. I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Ambulance Rescueroid(ATK:2300). That ends my turn."

"My move." _Crystal Empire!_ "I play the Crystal Empire Field Spell. The boosts don't change, but I can activate my Dark Crystal spell card to add one Dark King Sombra from my deck to my hand. Hate to do it guys, I sacrifice Twilight and Spike to summon Dark King Sombra(ATK:3000). Attack the Rescueroid with Shadow Crystal Strike." the armored unicorn blasted the roid and it exploded.

 **Collin:300-0**

"Guess I win. Good game. I think you may have had a chance." Arturo said with a smile.

"I would like that." a faint hint of a smile crossed Collin's lips.

 _"Neyla Sakyo to Duel Arena 2 please."_ the intercom called.

"That's my sister, I gotta go." Arturo ran out of the arena.

 _ **That's the first chapter. For any who are confused, Arturo's name is pronounced Are-tue-ro. Next up Neyla and her special deck.**_


	2. Stronghold

_**Here we go.**_

Neyla walked to the arena and took a deep breath. "I can do this." she whispered. the door opened and she took her spot. Her opponent was a girl about her age, wearing a blue and white shirt with a matching skirt. "I'm Neyla, and you are?"

"Name's Misako. Nice to meet you. The rules are simple. Get me under 5000 life points and you're in. You don't have to beat me."

"Duel."

 **Neyla:8000**

 **Misako:8000**

"I'll go first." Neyla said as she drew. "Perfect. I play the field spell Contessa's Castle." A castle surrounded them, complete with a bridge and gate. "When this card's on the field, all my Contessa's Stronghold monsters gain a 300 point boost. I summon Contessa's Stronghold Wolf(ATK:1600-1900). I'll play two facedowns and end my turn."

"My move. I summon Arcana Force I: The magician(ATK:1100). Now by tossing a coin and having it land on heads, I can double his attack points, but if it's tails, then any spell cards activated give you 500 life points." Misako flipped the coin. "Heads. Luck favors me this turn(ATK:1100-2200). Attack the Wolf."

"Don't think so, I play my trap. Go Emergency Allies. When a Contessa's Stronghold monster is targeted for an attack, I can sacrifice that monster for another one. I summon Contessa's Stronghold Flashlight Vulture(ATK:2000-2300). Counter attack!"

 **Misako:8000-7900**

"I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move. I summon Contessa's Stronghold Bat #1(ATK:1100-1400). And at the cost of his attack, I can summon another monster from my hand. I summon Contessa's Stronghold Bat #2(ATK:1200-1500). Now my Vulture and Bat will attack you directly."

"I play my trap, negate attack."

"I end my turn." _I only need one more turn to summon Contessa._

"I draw. I activate Second Coin Toss. Now I can toss my coin a second time if I don't like the first one. I summon Arcana Force VIII: Justice(ATK:1800). Now I think I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn."

"My move, I draw. I sacrifice my Bats to summon The Contessa, and she still gets the boost(ATK:3000-3300). Attack!" the spider stomped on the weird monster, "I think my Vulture will attack you directly." the bird shot it's crossbow.

 **Misako:7900-5600**

"I end my turn." _This is going well._

"I summon Arcana Force III: The Empress(DEF:1300). Now I'll activate her effect. Heads, every time you normal summon a monster, I can special summon one of my Arcana Forces, talis, when you normal summon I have to throw out a hand card." Misako flipped the coin. "Tails, guess I'll go again with my spell card's ability." the card glowed. "Tails again. Luck favors you this time. I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw." she looked at the card. "Awesome! I set Scale 1 RC Car in my left Pendulum zone and Scale 10 RC Chopper in my right Pendulum zone."

"Pendulum monsters?"

"That's right. I Pendulum summon Master Thief Sly Cooper(ATK:2000). And he can sneak past your defenses and attack you directly. Go Silent obliteration!" Sly spun around and created a vortex around Misako.

 **Misako:5600-3600**

"I play my facedown Fissure, now your weakest monster is destroyed." The Empress fell into the crack forming. "Contessa, Vulture, attack!" both lunged.

 **Misako:3600-0**

"That's all she wrote. Nice game."

"You too. I look forward to seeing you in class." Misako stood and left.

"Alright Sis!" Neyla turned to see Arturo smiling and waving at her. She gave a thumbs up and laughed.

...

The next day, both the siblings were on the boat for Academy Island. _"Told you we would win."_ Sly said as Neyla looked over the railing.

"Yeah, you were right. Again." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Neyla!" Arturo ran towards her. "Want to hit the pool?" he asked.

"Nah, we'll be there soon and I don't want to show up soaked and embarrassed."

Derpy appeared and shook her head. _"You're no fun Neyla."_

"You know what happens when I get embarrassed." Neyla snapped, causing a silence. "We have to watch ourselves now more than ever. Our powers have to be kept secret." she smiled. "I think I'm gonna go read. See you in a while." both went their ways, never noticing Misako was standing around the corner listening to every word.

 _They have powers. Are they like mine?_ she wondered.


	3. The League of Shadows

**Time to meet the crew.**

"Welcome to Duel Academy." Bastion said, motioning for the students to follow. "Our first stop will be the registry to get your uniforms. They are organized alphabetically, and I mean that by last name." the group started moving. "The Dorm heads are as follows. Mr. Aster Phoenix is head of the Slifer red dorm. Can anyone tell me who he is?"

Neyla instantly spoke up. "He's a pro duelist with a hero deck. He used to be managed by Sartorius but eventually enrolled here and helped to take him down."

"Very good Ms. Sakyo. Yes, that is correct and let me assure you, Aster is just as powerful as when he first appeared at this school. The next dorm is Ra Yellow, which I am in fact head of. Ms. Alexis Yuki is head of the blue dorm."

"Alexis?" Arturo exclaimed. "As in Jaden Yuki's wife? The queen of the Obelisks?"

"That's her." Bastion smirked. "Very good Mr. Sakyo. And would you care to harbor a guess as to who our chancellor is?" when the group was silent Bastion chuckled. "I'll give you a hint, he was Jaden's wingman all through school."

"Not Syrus Truesdale, the best machine duelist in the world!" both siblings yelled at once. Bastion couldn't help a smile.

"You two are a lot like me. You know everything about dueling don't you?"

"If we knew everything, would we have come to school?" Arturo asked. Bastion nodded, clearly satisfied with that answer.

...

"Wow, we're both in Ra yellow." Neyla said, pulling the jacket and skirt over her usual outfit. Arturo smiled as he did the same.

"So are you going to wear that under your uniform all the time?" he asked, expecting the answer he got.

"I've never dueled without my Constable Neyla costume. Besides, Bastion said we only have to wear the uniforms for classes and exams. I actually asked and he said my costume would be fine for 'on my own time' duels." Neyla quickly buttoned the jacket and smiled, doing a twirl. "How do I look?"

"Like a true Ra yellow student." both whipped around to see Misako standing behind them. "Hey, after the welcome meals at the dorms, think you guys could meet me and a friend in the main courtyard?"

"Uh, sure." Arturo said, clearly stunned. Misako smiled and waved as she left. "Any idea what that was about?" he asked.

 _"I think she may have overheard us on the boat."_ Sombra appeared and warned.

"Which means this could be a trap." Neyla finished. Bastion called for all Ra yellows and that the other heads had arrived to take their students.

...

After a good dinner of chicken and dumplings, Neyla and Arturo made their way to the courtyard. Misako and Collin sat on the bench and stood at their approach. "Turn off the disks." Collin said in his usual monotone. "We only want to talk."

"Kinda reminds me of Maud." Arturo muttered. They did ask asked, and Misako nodded. "Alright, what's this about?" he asked.

"This is about what I heard on the boat here. You said you had powers, what did you mean." she asked in reply.

 _"I was right."_ Sombra muttered.

"So yours are like mine. Unless you can't see the pony standing next to you." Misako said with a smirk. "Nice to know I'm not the only one. What about her?"

"Mine are similar, we can make monsters solid instead of holograms. What can you do?" Neyla asked.

"My powers are exactly like that. Collin is a different story."

"Yes." Collin said, "I can communicate with duel spirits, but my powers involve short term anticipation. I can see my opponent's next move unless they too have shadow powers." he gestured to his blue blazer. "That's how I got to be an Obelisk Blue. Hard to beat someone if they know your next move before you do." the three laughed as Collin smiled.

"Well, since we're all the same, why don't we make our own little club?" Neyla asked.

"That's not a bad idea. What should we call it?" Arturo replied.

"How about The League of Shadows?" Misako asked.

"That's a good name." Collin said emotionlessly. "All in favor of the League of Shadows?" all four rose their hands. "It's official, we are now the League of Shadows. And if I my powers fail against an opponent, we should invite them. They've only failed against Misako and now you, Arturo." Collin turned to Neyla. "If you don't mind, I would like to duel you as well." Neyla smiled ans shed her school uniform to reveal her duel uniform.

"Any time any place. Let's go." she said with her usual duel vigor.

"Duel."

 _ **So, they have shadow powers and Neyla's deck is up against the roids.**_


	4. Pirates

_**Time to get another glimpse at Neyla's deck.**_

 **Neyla:8000**

 **Collin:8000**

"Ladies first. I play Blood Bath Bay." Neyla said as an obvious pirate town appeared. "Now all my Pirate monsters gain 400 attack points."

"Pirates this time." Arturo muttered. Misako's look told him 'more info please' "Neyla always sticks to a certain theme when she duels, outlined by her opening field spell. When she dueled you, she used Contessa's Stronghold monsters and Sly." Misako nodded.

"I summon Pirate Golden Retriever(ATK:1400-1800). Then I play one card facedown and end my turn.

"My move, I draw. I summon Truckroid in defense mode(DEF:2000), then play two cards facedown and end my turn." Collin said.

"Alright, my move." _Let's see, if I sacrifice my Retriever I can summon my Flashlight Bulldog, but if I summon my Chihuahua I can activate my spell card._ "I summon Pirate Chihuahua(ATK:1200-1600), then I activate the continuous spell Pirate Brotherhood. When you attack one of my Pirates, the other gives it a hand. I end my turn."

"Neyla, you goofed again!" Arturo called.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at her cards, "Whoops." she said mildly as she found what her brother was talking about.

"My move, I summon Stealthroid then overlay my roids to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia(ATK:2500)."

"He has a Utopia?" Arturo yelled.

"It gets worse. I attack with Utopia and use his ability to negate his attack, then I play Double or Nothing to have him attack again with double the force (ATK:2500-5000). Utopia, Rising Sun Slash." Utopia's blade slashed through the pirates and they both exploded.

 **Neyla:8000-6400**

"I end my turn."

"Crap, my draw." _Not good, had I summoned Lefwee I could have stopped that. Now I have 2500 attack points staring me down with no monsters._ "I play monster reborn to resummon my Retriever, then I sacrifice him to summon Pirate Flashlight Bulldog(ATK:2300-2700). Attack Utopia with Cannon blaster, and with his ability, you can't negate the attack." Utopia tried to block the cannon ball but was destroyed.

 **Collin:8000-7800**

"Then from my hand I play the quick spell Rapid fire. When my Flashlight monster attacks, I can have him attack again." the Bulldog fired at Collin.

 **Collin:7800-5100**

"I play one card facedown to end my turn." _I only need one more card to win._

"My move, I summon Gyroid in defense mode(DEF:1000) and end my turn."

"My move, I draw." _Perfect._ "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Retriever, but then I'll sacrifice both my Pirates to summon Constable Neyla(ATK:0).

"She has no attack points, and is that the same outfit Neyla is wearing?" Misako muttered.

"I play her ability. By taking the Cooper gang from my deck and sending all of them to my graveyard, I can raise her attack points by 1000 for each one(ATK:0-3000). Neyla, Traitor Whip." the leopard cracked her whip at the helicopter. "And when she attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference comes out of your life points." the whip rebounded and hit Collin.

 **Collin:5100-3100**

"This duel's over, when I send Neyla to the bottom of my deck, I can summon the whole Cooper Gang. Meet Master thief Sly Cooper(ATK:2000), Wheelchair Bentley(ATK:800)," a turtle in a wheelchair appeared and next followed a hippo in a blue shirt and (crimson?) gloves and mask, "And The Murray(ATK:3000). That ends my turn." _Good to see you Sly._

 _"You too."_ the coon responded.

"My move, I draw. I play Two monster reborns to summon Truckroid and Stealthroid, then sacrifice them to summon Armoroid(ATK:2700). When I use a roid to summon him, all spell and trap cards are removed from play." Blood Bath Bay crumbled. "Armoroid, attack Bentley."

"I play Murray's ability. When my Wheelchair Bentley is attacked and Murray's on the field, I can redirect his attack to the hippo. Go Fists of Flame!" Murray stepped in front of the attack and punched the roid.

 **Collin:3100-2800**

"I end my turn with two cards facedown."

"I should probably tell you Bentley can disable a trap card on the field once per turn." Neyla smiled and laughed, "Was that a snarl from the emotionless Collin? I didn't know I have that effect."

"I did," Arturo muttered.

"I think it's time to end this. Bentley, Wheel spin strike, Sly, Silent Obliteration."

 **Collin:28000-2000-0**

"That's all she wrote." Neyla said, disengaging her disk and redressing. "Not bad, but I think you had more than that for me." she looked at Collin's hand and saw three ways to beat her. "Why didn't you use these?" she asked.

"Quite honestly, I didn't think they would work against you." Collin replied.


	5. The hunt begins

_**Here we go.**_

The next day, Arturo ran to pick up Neyla in the girl's dorm. "Yo, Neyla!" he called. "You up?"

Neyla came out with a laugh. "I don't always sleep through my alarm, especially when Bentley and Penelope tellign me it's time to get up and learn something new." Neyla leapt over the second story banister and landed lightly on her feet.

"Staying up with Sly again?" Arturo asked.

"Eyupe." she replied, Big Mac style.

...

The Leauge met up in front of the first classroom. Misako smiled at the sibling's approach, it being a race between them. Neyla slid next to Collin with Arturo huffing behind. "Guess I win again." Neyla smirked.

"No duh, you train with Sly every night before bed." Arturo retorted. "Let's get in."

The League sat down near the front of the room and waited for their teacher to come in. Sombra appeared and asked, _"So Misako, what's this teacher like?"_

"He's a bit of a bragger, but he's good at what monsters he teaches." the shadow duelist replied. Sombra nodded and vanished.

Chaze walked in and sat at the desk. "Welcome to Monsters 101. My name is Mr. Princeton."

 _"Wow, it's the Chaze!"_ Rainbow said in amassment. Chaze, hearing this, looked in Arturo's direction.

"Pipe down Rainbow." the duelist muttered, making the Pegasus to retreat.

...

"Arturo, could I speak with you for a moment?" Chaze asked as class got out. Arturo sat down at his desk. "Not to worry, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to know if you could see Duel Spirits." Arturo armed his disk. "Relax. I won't tell anyone outside Syrus. He's the only one who gets our kind other than me, Jesse, and Jaden."

 _"Yeah,"_ Ojama Yellow said, popping up behind his master. _"The boss knows what your going through."_ Chaze rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you had met Misako and Collin yet." Arturo nodded, "good, that means you know about their powers as well. I'll be willing to offer any Shadow Duelists you know a passing grade if they can meet me for a special assignment."

"Special assignment?" Arturo asked.

 _"There's been a new Duel Giant and we need some good duelists to take him and his goons down."_ Ojama Black said.

"We weren't supposed to tell him that until tonight, dumbbell." Chaze scolded.

"I'm willing to take you up on your offer. That is, me, my sister, and our friends. The League of Shadows is in business." Chaze dismissed the enthusiastic boy and smirked. "Kinda reminds me of another guy who went after a duel giant." he muttered.

...

"And you agreed to this?" Neyla asked at lunch. the League was sitting together at the Yellow dorm cafeteria having a good lunch.

"Yeah, just think. Passing grades if we can take them down. According to what the ponies and I found-"

 _"Excuse me?"_ Spike asked.

"Ponies, _Spike,_ and I found," Arturo amended, "the duel giant squad consists of four, giving us one each. They only come out at night after curfew, but Chaze said he'd give us immunity."

"So we find the Giants, take them down, and Chaze passes us no matter what happens this year." Misako finished.

"Sounds like a plan, but to cover more ground, I suggest we split up and search the island individually." Collin said, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Sounds good, then we bring the Giants back the Chancellor's office and they get busted." Arturo smiled. "Let's do it!"


	6. South Giant

_**Here we go.**_

Arturo ran through the woods. "Yo Rainbow!" he called out, "You and Spitfire see anything yet?"

 _"Yeah, this way."_ they cyan Pegasus said, flying off.

This Dual Giant was tall, while rather sleek, and you could easily see a bit of blue hair popping out of his hood. Seeing Arturo he asked, "So, are you my next victim?"

"That's me, south giant. Get your game on. My ponies will clean your clocks." Arturo said, engaging his disk.

"Good, my watch hasn't been workin well." South replied with a smirk.

 **South Giant:8000**

 **Arturo:8000**

"I'll kick things off." Arturo said, drawing. _Crystal Empire._ he glanced at the rest of his hand. _Alright! I got Dark Crystal too._ "Now to put em to use. I play the field spell Crystal Empire. Now all my monsters get a 200 point boost and once per turn, if you attack with a dark monster, I can negate the attack, destroy the card, and hit you for 1000 points."

"Uh-oh." South muttered. _Now I can't advance my monsters._

"Next up, I play Dark Crystal. Now I can add Dark King Sombra to my hand. I summon Crystal Pony Elbow Grease(ATK:1000-1200). Oh, and if it's a crystal monster, it gains 300 more points(ATK:1200-1500). With that I end my turn."

"Not bad kid. I draw. I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger(ATK:1600-1900)."

"Hold up, if that's a crystal beast then that means."

"Yep, I'm Jesse Anderson." he said, tossing aside the cloak. "Now I play my tiger's effect. When he attacks, he gains 400 points. Go Topaz incisor shred(ATK:1900-2300)." Topaz Tiger sliced the crystal pony, but nothing happened. "What the?"

"Didn't I mention? My Crystal ponies can't be taken out while Crystal Empire is in play. I still take damage though." a red aura surrounded Arturo.

 **Arturo:8000-7200**

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn." Jesse said. "You ain't half bad kid."

"You too. My move." Arturo drew. "Sweet. I play my Crystal Slave spell card. Now I can summon two Slave tokens(ATK:0)."

"They don't have any attack points." Jesse pointed out.

"But their great for sacrificing. I'm ditching my tokens to summon Dark King Sombra(ATK:3000). And get this, when I have a Crystal pony in play, I can cut Sombra's points in half for the turn and attack you directly. Go Enslavement Zap!" Sombra fired his blast(ATK:3000-1500).

 **Jesse:8000-6500**

"I'll play a facedown, then give it to you."

"Here we go, I draw." Jesse looked at his hand. "I summon Crystal Beast-Amethyst Cat(ATK:1200-1500).Now by cutting her points in half, she can pounce on you. Go get him girl!" Amethyst cat scratched Arturo along the chest(ATK:1500-750).

 **Arturo:7200-6450**

"Next up is my tiger. Go get em!" Topaz lunged for Elbow Grease(ATK:1900-2300).

"Not so fast. I play Sombra's ability. When you attack a Crystal Pony card, I get to redirect your attack, and the damage is doubled. So Tiger, attack Sombra."

"Uh-Oh." Sombra bucked Topaz and it took it's gem form in the spell/trap card zone.

 **Jesse:6500-5400**

"I end my turn with a facedown." _This kid's got skills. Syrus will be glad to hear that._

"Alright, my move. Time for Crystal Pony Rook Ramparts(ATK:500-700-1000). And now that there's a new Crystal Pony Sombra's ability kicks in. Go Enslavement Zap!" Sombra fired his shadows(ATK:3000-1500).

 **Jesse:5400-3900**

"Next up is Hard At Work. Now I can double Elbow Grease's attack points(ATK:1500-3000) for the turn. Now hit that cat with Swift Sweep Cleanup!" the pony pulled out her broom and knocked Amethyst Cat into the Spell/Trap card zone with Topaz Tiger.

 **Jesse:3900-2400**

"And now that your defenses are down, Rook. Direct attack!"

"Not so fast, I play Energy Absorber. Now I gain the points I would have lost." Rook bucked Jesse.

 **Jesse:2400-3400**

"I end my turn."

"My move then. I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in defense mode(DEF:2000). I end my turn there."

"My draw. I overlay my level four Crystal Ponies in order to Xyz summon Princess Cadence(ATK:2500). Now with her on the field, I can summon a Crystal Token to my field(DEF:0). Sombra, clear the way with Dark Crystal Blast!" Emerald Turtle exploded and appeared with the rest. "Sorry, but I'm not about to let you get out that Rainbow Dragon. I use Cadence's ability. By discarding one overlay unit, you take a thousand points of damage for each continuous spell on your field, and that means your beasts."

"Oh no! I have four, which means I take 4000 points of damage." Jesse exclaimed.

"Yep, game over Jesse. Go Crystal Aura Blast!" Cadence fired and an explosion that could be heard for miles rang out.

 **Jesse:3400-0**

"I win. Nice job guys." Arturo said, smiling at his ponies before they vanished. "So tell me, what's the deal with this Duel Giant thing?"

"Well, it has to do with your Shadow powers." Jesse began.

 _ **Sorry, you'll have to wait a few chapters for that story. Next up, Neyla vs. West Giant. Guess who.**_


	7. West Giant

_**Round Two.**_

Neyla ran toward the western edge of the island. Hearing the explosion she muttered, "Guess he summoned Cadence." She continued to run, but ran out of Island. "Ah crud." she said mildly.

 _"Check out the poles leading out."_ Sly said, pointing to the bamboo shoots leading straight out of the water in a clear path. _"Remember how to do this?"_ he asked.

Neyla jumped, spun, and performed a perfect Ninja Spire Landing. "That answer your question?" she asked. Sly floating behind her, she kept Spire Jumping until she came to a field(Loosely termed) of bamboo shoots.

"I'm impressed you made it." West Giant stood in a black coat on one of the shoots ahead of them. "You're here to catch one of the Duel Giants, right, now let's duel.'" both engaged their disks, West Giant's looking more like a gun.

 **Neyla:8000**

 **West Giant:8000**

"Ladies first. I play the field spell, Russian Volcano Robotic Fortress." the scene changed to Clockwork's death ray fortress. "Now all my Hate monsters gain a 500 point boost. I summon Hate Creature Robo-Falcon(ATK:1500-2000), and once he's successfully summoned, I can summon another one." the robotic birds flew together in circles. "now that I summoned the second one, I can summon the third." another Robo-Falcon joined the mix. "Now I play Cooper Cane Run." A spell with Carmelita and Sly side by side appeared. "Now if I have a Hate Creature Lava Slug, Master Thief Sly Cooper, or Inspector Carmelita Fox in my hand, I can summon it without paying anything. And it just so happens I have a Slug(ATK:2300-2700)."

 _This girl's good. Not only did she summon three birds, she summoned a flaming slug to boot. I actually don't know if I can beat her._ West thought.

"I'm not done yet. I activate my Falcons' abilities, now by paying 100 life points each, I can spike their level by one."

 **Neyla:8000-7700**

"Why would you want to do that?" West asked.

"So I can do this I overlay my four level five monsters in order to Xyz summon Immortal Owl Clockwork(ATK:4000)." the giant owl cackled.

 _"It will bring me great pleasure to crush this pest."_ he said.

"It's still the first turn." Neyla reminded him. "And I'm ending mine."

"Bout time. My draw." West looked at his hand. "I play Blaze Accelerator. Now by sending my Volcanic Scattershot to my graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters. And since my Scattershot bit the dust, I can hit you with 500 points of damage." West smiled. "Fire!"

"I play Clockwork's effect. By discarding an overlay unit, he can negate his destruction and I get a Hate Token(ATK:0). Now by sacrificing my Hate Token, I get 900 life points, which means your Scattershot doesn't scratch me." Neyla smiled as Clockwork devoured one of his overlay units. "And get this, if my Lava Slug is sent to the graveyard, I can hit you for 800 points. It's about to get hot out here." a ghostly image of Lava Slug slid over West.

 **Neyla:7700-8000**

 **West:8000-7200**

"I end my turn with one card facedown." West said.

"My move then." Neyla looked at her hand and smiled. "Game over, I play Poison Gas Chamber. Now you lose 500 life points for each turn this card's in play. Clockwork, Hateful Rain!" the owl let loose his purple missiles.

 **West:7200-3200**

"Next I activate my facedown. Cold Heart of Hate. Now I can hit you for another 1000 life points at the cost of 1000 of Clockwork's attack points(ATK:4000-3000)." Clockwork dove.

 **West:3200-2200**

"With that I end my turn."

"not bad, let's see what else I can dish out. I summon Volcanic Slicer in defense mode(DEF:1200). Now I can use his ability to hit you for 500 points of damage. Not only that I sacrifice my Blaze Accelerator to bring out my Tri-Blaze Accelerator. Now I can load my three Volcanic shells to fire at your all three times, using up his overlay units." Clockwork ate his overlays and three Hate Tokens appeared.

"These guys have another effect, when Clockwork's out of overlay units, I can add these guys to him." the Tokens turned to streams of light and circled Clockwork.

"No!" West snarled.

"Hey, Axel, you done?"

"Yeah," he said, then as Neyla's words registered he said, "Hold up, how did you know my name was Axel?"

"You use the same strategies I always saw him use." Neyla shrugged. "My draw. First I play the effect of my Chamber, meaning you take 500 points of damage." the green gas made Axel cover his face.

 **Axel:2200-1700**

"I activate Death Ray Climb. Now in two turns I can summon Jet Pack Sly Cooper from my hand or deck. Clockwork, attack Slicer with Hateful Rain! With that I end my turn."

 _Great. Now not only did she replenish Clockwork's overlay units, now she has a new monster on the way. I have to figure out how to get rid of that thing before it trashes what's left of my lifepoints._ "Okay, my move. I summon Fire Trooper(ATK:1000) and when I summon him, he's automatically destroyed. Then you take 1000 points of damage, but wait, I'm playing Monster Reborn to resummon him and use his effect again. Which means you take 2000 points of damage." Neyla was knocked into the air, barely landing on another shoot.

 **Neyla:8000-6000**

"I summon this in defense mode, play this facedown, and end my turn." _Now I can give her attacks some drawbacks._

"Nice try, but I know what's coming." Neyla said, drawing. "I activate the effect of my chamber. You know the drill."

 **Axel:1700-1200**

"Now Clockwork attack!" the facedown exploded.

 **Neyla:6000-5500**

"What the?" she asked, then looked to see Axel had played Backfire. "Crap. I end my turn."

"My move then. I summon Volcanic Slicer(DEF:1200) and use his effect."

 **Neyla:5500-5000**

"Now I play the effect of my facedown Volcanic Recharge. I can take a Volcanic from my graveyard and add it to my deck. Next I play Inferno Reckless summon to summon my other two Slicers in defense mode. I play their abilities." the two new slicers exhaled, burning the shoot and forcing Neyla to another.

 **Neyla:5000-4000**

"I end my turn by playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your chamber." the gas cleared.

"My move then. I activate Death Ray Climb. Now I can summon Jet Pack Sly Cooper(ATK:2000). And get this, due to the double missiles, he can attack twice. Go Double Shot Strike, and if Clockwork is on the field, he does piercing damage. You lose."

 **Axel:1200-0**

"Guess I win. So what's this about?" Neyla asked.

"Well," Axel began.

 _ **Aren't I a stinker? Next up is Collin vs. East Giant.**_


	8. Explanations

_**I don't own Sly Cooper, Yu-Gi-Oh, or MLP. I only own my OCs and the card adaptations. Sorry, but I lied when I said there were going to be 4 duels.**_

Arturo and Neyla sat in Syrus' office, waiting for an explanation and their friends. Misako and Collin came in with Jim and Hassleberry close behind. "You know." Chaze said from his seat, "When you said 'League of Shadows' I thought you meant more than just you two and them." he jerked a thumb at the last two members.

"Sorry, but we still want answers. What's the deal with this whole Duel Giants thing?" Arturo asked.

"Well," Syrus began, "We did this as a test of sorts. Chaze sets someone with the potential to be a shadow duelist, such as yourselves, and we gage there power."

"How?" Neyla asked.

"There were special Shadow Crystals in each of the 'Giant's' duel disks, giving a reading of how powerful you are as you duel." Axel explained. "We started this to track down anyone like Jaden or Chaze and help them control their power before it controls them. The last thing we need is some variation of the Society of Light trying to take over the world."

"And Sartorius was just a fortune teller, imagine the damage someone like you four could do." Alexis continued.

"No kiddin. The Sarg had trouble beatin that psyco and my Dinos barely scratched him." Hassleberry said, leaning against a wall.

"Well, we've figured out how to hold back in our duels." Arturo said, "But we could use some practice. Anyone want to try their luck against me?"

"Spoken like a true duelist." Syrus said. "In order to gage your power, we need to have you duel to your full extent. I propose an exabition tag duel tomorrow. Any concerns?"

"Yeah," Neyla said, "Our decks are designed to go alone, without our field spells we don't have much of a chance."

"Not to worry, I had a friend make these if that was the case." Syrus said, opening a drawer and handing a card to each of them. "These will help with your little issue. Anything else? No? Then its settled. I'll call a couple old friends and see if they can make it."

"Uh, by 'old friends' do you mean?" Axel asked.

"I sure do. See everyone tomorrow." Everybody except Syrus left and he picked up the phone. "Hey, it's me. We found a couple new ones and I was hoping you two could come and help test them. Uh-huh. Oh. Well that'll work too. Okay, thanks Blair." Syrus hung up and sighed. "Man, I don't even know this girl. She's supposed to be a student, but she's just transferring this month. Plus there's still finding the other opponent and when there's going to be a duel." Syrus picked up the phone for what looked to be a long night.

 _ **Well who's coming? More next time on My little duelist: Thieves and Ponies.**_


	9. Tag duel part 1

**_Had to get the green light from sakuraorihimeetc to actually write this one. Here we go again._**

Arturo slipped his special card into his deck and shuffled. "I hope this works. If not then we're in trouble." he said to Neyla, who was doing the same.

"Yeah. And we don't even know who our opponents will be."

"I might be able to help with that." both siblings whipped around to see

"Misako." Arturo gasped.

"Sorry to startle you but I heard Syrus talking about it with Bastion earlier." Misako said, taking a seat.

...

Misako was against a wall listening to the two old friends. "Blair and Marcel couldn't make it, so she's sending the transfer student."

"You mean that girl, Amber?" Bastion asked. Syrus nodded. "I see, and who's the other?"

"He's a complete mystery. His name is Andre, but his deck is a total mystery." Misako dashed for the Ra dorms.

...

"Amber uses some sort of weird deck like you guys, Doctor something. I can't help you with Andre." Misako said, sighing. "Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"You kidding?" Arturo asked. "This is better than we had to begin with." Sombra appeared.

 _"Indeed, this is better than going in completely unprepared. We should get some rest before tomorrow."_ Everyone nodded.

"Hey, can I crash with you guys tonight?" Misako asked.

"Uh, sure." Neyla said. "You can take the bed if you want. Otherwise the couch is the comfiest thing to sleep on."

"I'll take the couch. Thanks." Misako, Arturo, and Neyla all lied down and were soon asleep.

...

The next day, just before classes the intercom buzzed. Syrus' voice could be heard as he said, "Attention Students, we will be having an exhibition match in the Ra stadium. Would the duelists participating please report and the rest of you come to watch. This will take the place of 1st period." Everyone hurried to the stadium.

"Guess that's us." Arturo said, engaging his disk.

... (Too many time skips, sorry)

Arturo and Neyla stood at one end of the stadium, duel disks ready. A boy with shoulder length brown hair and a Slifer red blazer came up to stand opposite of Neyla. "Hey, I'm Andre." he said in somewhat of a southern drawl.

"I'm Arturo,"

"I'm Neyla. So where's your partner?"

"She'll be here soon. Had to use the bathroom." Andre shrugged.

"The exhibition match will soon get underway, but while we're waiting, I'll give the rules." Syrus said over the intercom. "This is a standard Tag Duel match. If there's a monster on your partner's field, you can use it. All duelists will be having the usual 8000 each, and if one loses, the other can continue. Now the only question is where is the fourth duelist?"

"Sorry I'm late. This place is like a maze." a girl ran up and stood opposite Arturo. "I'm Amber. Nice to meet you." both siblings introduced themselves. Amber was a pretty girl, slightly chubby, dyed red hair and pale skin. "Ready Doctor?" she whispered.

" _Ready. Let's take them down."_ she heard the reply.

"Arturo." Neyla warned.

"I heard it. She's a shadow duelist." Arturo replied. "Hey, at lunch what do you say you two come find us?" he called across the field. Amber gave a thumbs up and Andre shrugged.

"Duel!"

 **Arturo:8000**

 **Andre:8000**

 **Amber:8000**

 **Neyla:8000**

"I'll kick things off." Arturo said drawing. "Sweet. I play the continuous spell War Zone. Now we can each play a field spell without destroying any others in play. The only catch is that it only effects your field. With that out of the way I play the Field Spell Ponyville. Now all my monsters gain a 300 attack and defense point boost. I summon Twilight Sparkle(ATK:1500-1800). Next I play Crusader Clubhouse. Now I can summon Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo(ATK:800-1100 x3) from my deck."

"Aw, their so cute." Amber said with a smile, causing the fillies to blush.

"Yeah, but I'm not the type to let kids do my fighting. I overlay my level two Crusaders to summon Princess Luna(ATK:2000-2300). I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move then, I draw." Andre glanced at his hand. "I summon this in defense mode, play two cards facedown, and give it to Amber."

"Alright, my draw." Amber looked over her hand. "Perfect. I play The TARDIS. Now I can add a Time Lord Counter during each of our standby phases, but more on that later. I play my Cyberman Operation spell card. Now I can send a monster from my hand to my graveyard, and summon my Cyberman in attack mode(ATK:2000). I end my turn there."

"Alright, my move."(TLC:1) Neyla looked and smiled. "Alright, I play the field spell Mesa City. Now all my gangster monsters gain 400 attack points. I summon Gangster Chain Dog in attack mode(ATK:1500-2000). Now attack Andre's facedown. Go Ball and chain swing." the prison uniformed dog swung the heavy ball and it smashed into the facedown.

"You activated my monster's ability. When you flip Eria the Water Charmer, I can take control of your water monster."

"Bad move, my field spell only affects my field, remember?" Chain dog exploded. "My monsters are dependent on their fields. They can't exist without them and if the field spell is destroyed, then so are the monsters. I play one card facedown and since I'm the only one without monsters, I can summon Gangster Dog Ninja Card Thrower(ATK:2000-2500). That's it for me."

"My move. I draw."(TLC:2) Arturo glanced at his card. "Sweet. I play the spell card Nightmare Night. Now I can boost Luna for another 300 points, it being her night and all(ATK:2300-2600). I activate Luna's ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can destroy one monster on the field. Go Nightmare Zap!" Luna fired at the Cyberman. "Sorry, I watched Doctor Who as a kid and I remember how much of a pain these guys can be. Now Luna, Direct attack! Go Moonlight Strike!"

"Never fear, Andre's here. I play Negate attack. Now the battle phase ends."

"I end my turn with one card facedown, which means Nightmare Night is up(ATK:2600-2300)."

"My move then(TLC:3). I send my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin and my Eria the Water Charmer to summon Familiar Possessed-Eria(ATK:1850). Now I can send my Neo-Spacian Black Panther and Dharc the Dark Charmer to summon Familiar Possessed-Dharc(ATK:1850). Eria attack Twilight!"

"Not so fast. I activate the magic of Friendship's ties. Now I draw a card, and if it's a monster, I can summon it and your attack is redirected, otherwise it goes to the graveyard." Arturo drew, and the grin said Andre was in trouble. "My card is Fluttershy. Which means I can summon her(ATK:1000-1300). And, since she's cuter than a box of kittens, she can negate an attack on her once per turn." Eria retreated.

"Alright. Dharc, attack with Shadow Striker!" the charmer shot his blast at Twilight.

"Fraid not. My Friendship's ties lasts for the whole turn." Arturo drew. "I summon Changeling Drone in attack mode(ATK:?) and when he battles a monster, he gains that monster's points(ATK:?-1850). Changeling Drone Counterattack!" the insectiod transformed and shot his own blast destroying them both.

"I end my turn."

Amber drew(TLC:4). "Alright, I play Time Warp. Now I get to double my Time Lord Counters(TLC:8). With eight counters, I can take my pal from my deck, and summon him. Come on out, Doctor Who!" it was the 12th doctor. He just stood there, smiling at the siblings(ATK:0).

"No attack points?" Neyla muttered.

"Just what is Amber planning."

"Alright, I summon the Weeping Angel(ATK:1500). He can't attack, and attacking with the Doctor would be suicide, so I end my turn."

"Okay, my move." Neyla said, "I summon Gangster Dog Gorgeous Lou(ATK:1500-1900). Next I think I'll attack with my Card thrower. Go Five Card Strike." the dalmation tossed his cards at the Doctor.

"I remove a Time Lord Counter to negate his destruction."

"Maybe so, but you still lose the life points." the cards scraped Amber.

 **Amber:8000-5500**

"You alright?" Andre asked.

"Fine, this duel's just getting started." Amber replied, a huge smile on her face.

 ** _Yeah, this is taking two chapters, maybe three. Don't forget to review._**


	10. Tag duel part 2

_**Recap: Arturo and Neyla are in a tag duel against Andre an Amber.**_

 **Arturo:8000**

 **Andre:8000**

 **Amber:5500**

 **Neyla:8000**

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." Neyla said, looking to her brother.

"My move. I draw."(TLC:7) Arturo glanced a his hand. "I summon Derpy Hooves(ATK:500-800). And get this, Derpy can't help be a bit clumsy, so once a turn, she destroys a card on the field. I think I'll hit your Dharc!" Derpy stumbled and slammed into the charmer, causing him to explode. "Next, I think I'll have Luna zap the other charmer. Luna attack!"

 **Andre:8000-7550**

"Twilight, Fluttershy, direct attack!" both unicorn and Pegasus lunged for Andre.

 **Andre:7550-6250-4450**

"I think you've had enough, so I play a facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw."(TLC:8) Andre snarled. "I summon this in defense mode and end my turn."

"My move, I play the Sonic Screwdriver equip spell ad give it to the Doctor. Now he can disable a spell or trap once per turn. Next up I summon a second Weeping Angel, and play Double Summon to Sacrifice them and call my Darlek(AK:3000)."

The drone appeared. "Lower Life Form detected." it buzzed. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Down boy. Oh, who am I kidding? Go Darlek Laser. Take Down Luna!"

"Not so fast, I play my tarp."

"Go Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor pointed it at the lifting card and froze it.

"Ever heard of a decoy? My real trap is Loyal Friends. Now I can summon Rainbow Dash and redirect your attack(ATK:1800-2100). And get this, if Scootallo's anywhere on the field, she gains another 1000 attack points(ATK:2100-3100). Your Drone is toast! Rainbow Dash Counter attack!" the cyan Pegasus bucked the laser right back at its host.

 **Amber:5500-5400**

"Doesn't matter what you do, my ponies are always there for each other. I can't lose!"

"We'll see about that. I play the quick play spell, Call to action. This gives the Doctor 1000 points times the number of monsters on everyone else's fields. Lets see, one on Andre's field, four on Arturo's field, and another one on Neyla's field. That's six in all(ATK:0-6000). Now attack Twilight!"

"I play my facedown." Neyla said. "Go Safe Crack. Now I roll a die, if the number is 9, 8, or 5, your attack is canceled." the safe that had appeared started it's spin, as it slowed down, it landed on 2. "Crap, sorry bro." Neyla said as the Doctor punched Twilight.

 **Arturo:8000-3800**

"Been awhile since that happened." Arturo muttered.

"I end my turn, which means the Doctor loses his boost(AT:6000-0)."

"My move then.(TLC:9) I sacrifice my Card Thrower to summon Gangster Dog, Flashlight Guard(ATK:2400-2800). Fire on the Doctor. Go Machine Gun Menace."

 **Amber:5400-2600**

"I remove two Time Lord Counters to negate his destruction.(TLC:7)"

"That's it for me."

"My move then.(TLC:8) I activate my decoy from last turn. Go Ascension. Now since you destroyed Twilight, I can call Princess Twilight Sparkle(ATK:3000)."

"Another Princess?" Andre asked.

"Yep, and it gets better. I overlay level four Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. As night comes to an end, raise the sun high. I summon Princess Celestia(ATK:4000). Celestia, r up first. Attack the Darlek with Sunrise Scorch!" Celestia fired her beam.

 **Amber:2600-1600**

"Twilight, take down Andre's facedown with Harmony Ray!"

"Now I can take control of an Earth monster, I'll snag that mutt of your sister's he ay be destroyed, but now she's defenseless."

"So are you Luna, Direct attack!"

 **Andre:4450-2150**

"I'll play a facedown, your move."

"Good. I draw(TLC:9). I play Union of the Charmers. Now I can summon Hitta the fire charmer(ATK:500), Eria, the water charmer(ATK:500), Assua, the earth charmer(ATK:500), and Wynn the wind charmer(ATK:500). Now I'll summon Lyna the light charmer(ATK:500) and overlay my five level three monsters. As the four elements combine with the power of light, evil shall be banished. I summon Sakura, the Harmony Charmer(ATK:2500)." the sorceress was wearing an elegant purple robe and holding a shining white staff. Andre laughed "This duel's over. Once per turn when I discard an overlay unit, any monsters that share that unit's attribute are destroyed. I'm discarding my light charmer, which means all light monsters are destroyed. Go Wav of Balance!" a light surged from Sakura's staff and Celestia, Luna, and Twilight were destroyed.

"Let Night never leave Equestria. I summon Nightmare Moon(ATK:4000-4300)." Arturo chanted.

"It's still my turn!" Andre protested.

"Maybe so, but when Luna's destroyed, I can summon her darker half."

"Whatever. I end my turn."

"My go.(TLC:10). I play the Doctor's ability. When there are 10 Time Lord Counters on he Tardis, he can gain 2000 attack points and bypass your monsters(ATK:0-2000). Doctor, attack Neyla."

 **Neyla:8000-6000**

"With that I end my turn."

"The boost didn't vanish," Neyla muttered. "My draw. First I play my Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards and ditch two." she drew then ditched Mugshot and a Treasure Key spell card. "I play Monster Reborn to resurrect the Gangster Boss Mugshot in my graveyard(ATK:3000-3400)."

" _Let's rock!"_ Mugshot shouted.

"Go Twin Gun Blast. Take out the charmer." the bulldog opened fire.

 **Andre:2150-1250**

"And now that he destroyed a monster, he can attack again. Finish Andre off."

 **Andre:1250-0**

"And Andre is out!" Syrus called over the intercom.

"Don't count me out, Andre may be out but I'm still here." Amber said angrily.

 _ **Sorry, but one more chapter and then I'll get on with the story.**_


End file.
